


Tempt My Trouble

by evenmyneck (stopmopingstarthoping)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Flirting, Gun Violence, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/evenmyneck
Summary: Claude and Sylvain are constantly trying to get the upper hand.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Tempt My Trouble

Sylvain’s neck tastes like sweat. That, and the lights are out.

These are the first two things Claude notices when some part of his brain surfaces to assess the situation; that surfacing is way too slow, thank you very much to how good this bartender’s gin rickeys were, he guesses.

Or not, and there are hands in his hair and lips begging more kisses from his own, and his eyelids descend. It’s like staying asleep when you really, really need to get up, and he lets himself sink back into ten more seconds, fifteen . . . Sylvain’s tongue sweeps into his mouth, and he loses count again, sinking into warmth and sharp breath and being close enough to feel pulses beating.

He tenses the slightest bit, and it’s a tell, and if they weren’t so much alike Sylvain wouldn’t know that, but here they are, and it’s Sylvain’s gun against his own in the span of less than one heartbeat.

Cold steel scrapes against the hair lining his chin, and his grin pushes back against it. He’s the better shot, but it doesn’t matter at this range, and they both know it.

Sylvain's eyes flick to the side, at the barrel at his temple, and there’s something so incredibly sad in his expression. Claude’s free hand ruffles through the curls over Sylvain’s forehead like they’re still kissing, and not threatening to shoot each other. A smile cocks itself to one side, and Claude has the unreasonable, not-situation-appropriate desire to see it again.

Another heartbeat, and Claude takes a risk, a big one.

He banks on the fact that Sylvain doesn’t, actually, want him dead tonight.

Someone turns the overhead light on, and just as fast, Claude shoots it out and darts left. It’s bad technique, but he lets a laugh drift over his shoulder as he runs for the door.

One shot, and it whizzes by close enough to tell Claude two things: Sylvain’s night vision is better than his, and he’s possibly a better shot than Claude anticipated.

He’s not the only one who can’t resist a tease at an inappropriate time, though, and true to form, Sylvain can’t resist having the last word. It follows him out as he slams the steel door and stumbles out into the alley.

“You’ll be back.” Sylvain’s drawl is lazy and deep and unfortunately, correct.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned on Twitter that nothing should be "too short" to post on AO3 and I agreed, so I'm posting some of my shorter tweetfics here!


End file.
